Talk:Treehouse of Horror XXVII Event/@comment-213.73.227.66-20161009094912/@comment-28317886-20161010091007
I might have got 4 but I had to wait 8 hours. I think you can get 6 if you wait a long time (12 hours) and don't fight any monsters, but I'm not sure. In the recycling center I tried to get my count of metal to 190 and then send all the metal characters to work and they earn 70 metal and my total is 260 which is 60 over the max of 200. Maybe the monsters work this way too. Maybe fight 3 monsters After 4 hours you'll get 2 more monsters and have 1/5 in the monster fight select screen. Don't click the 3 fights that are finished. Since the counter isn't at or over 6 you might earn 2 more monsters if you wait 4 more hours. After 4 hours you'll get 2 more monsters and have 1/7 in the monster fight screen. I'll have to try this and see if it happens. This wouldn't earn you more Film but it might be fun to see 1/7 in the monster counter. It's hard to tell what is going on with the monsters since you can't see what's going on to make them show up again and have to guess and try different things. --- Well, after two trys and 20 hours, I got 7 monsters to show up at the same time. 2 are regular monsters that have there fight ended and are waiting for me to click them to earn the Film Points. One is a bonus monster with two finished fighetes and is waiting for me to click it to earn the Film Points. Four are regular monsters waiting to have fighters assigned to them and have there fights started. :) I'll try to post a picture of the 7 monsters but I have lost permissions to post pictures for some reason, so it might not work. --- Well, I keep getting Permission Error when I try to post a picture to a Gallery. :( I was able to post a picture to the Images area. :) Here is a link to the pictures of 7 monsters: File:Seven Monsters 3 Done Fighting 4 Waiting to be Fought.jpeg --- Since I have 4 fighters and get 2 monsters every 4 hours I thught I might keep one monster free and fight one monster. Then after 4 hours I get 2 more monsters and can fight 3 at once. This worked good because I got a bonus yellow monster and could put 2 fighters on the bonus monster and the other two fighters on the other two regular blue monsters. --- I'm going to get two regular blue monsters and never fight them and see if this will generate more yellow bonus monsters. If I get 2 bonus yellow monsters I can put 4 fighters on the 2 yellow bonus monsters. This would allow me to make 420 film points instead of 300 film points when there are 2 yellow bonus monsters and keep all four fighters fighting instead of just using two fighters every 4 hours. --- Hey, it worked.. :) I have two yellow bonus monsters and two blue regular monsters. I have four fighters fighting the bonus monsters and I'll keep the other two blue regular monster without fighting them and see if I keep getting yellow bonus monsters. --- Well, I don't get two yellow bonus monsters all the time, but I get more of them If I keep two blue regular monsters free (bb) without fighting them. Below is my results Key --- bb - Two Blue monsters I keep free and never fight Y - Yellow Bonus Monster that I am fighting with 2 fighters B - Blue Regular Monster that I am fighting with 1 Fighter --- bbYY ""BB ""YB ""YY ""YB I have 5 fighters now since I got the Space Marshmallow. ""BB ""YB ""YY --- Pattern repeats ""BB ""YB ""YY ""YB ""BB .